Leonardo (2012 series)
Leonardo or Leo is the leader or the TMNT, and one of the four main protagonists of the series.He is the half-younger brother of Karai,older brother of Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo, and the eldest Son to Master Splinter.He is "The Leader" ''of the team. Official Description ''My name's Leo and I've got three rowdy brothers who always give me a hard time, but I keep them in line... usually. Master Splinter picked me to lead because I eat, sleep,and breathe ninjutsu. Not that my brothers aren't good. I'm just better. ''-''Leo Appearance Leo is an emerald green color mutant turtle with dark blue eyes. He wears a blue mask where the tails length range between Donnie and Mikey's. Like Raph, Leo doesn't have much changes to his physical appearance like all his previous incarnations.His height ranges between Raph and Donnie's. He is lean,looks more mysterious and is handsome. Personality Leo is the most serious and disciplined out of all the turtles and is of course their leader. He has a lot of responsibility on his hands, which can sometimes overwhelm him. He watches a T.V Show called "Space Heroes" and wants to be just like the captain he sees on T.V. Overall, Leo acts as a big brother to the turtles and as a teacher's pet to Master Splinter. He was chosen to be the leader because of his willingness not by his skill. Leo is the most Mature out of all his brothers, aside from Donnie, always acting like a guide and sometimes even a parent to his brothers. He is very protective of his siblings and is willing to do anything for them. Unlike all his incarnations, Leo is somewhat a sci-fi geek,aside from Donnie... though he's more of a techy geek. Leo loves "Space Heroes" and tends to try to be like the hero on there, much to the annoyance of his brothers. He also tries too hard to act like a hero and says cheesy lines, which annoy Mikey, Don and Raph. He is the wisest, most skilled, and balanced of the team and demonstrates many important qualities needed in a leader. Leo does his best to lead the team, but he sometimes second-guesses himself and his constant sibling rivalry with Raphael can cause problems for the team and puts a strain on his relationship with Raph. He often tries to compare himself to the main character of "Space Heroes," Captain Ryan, which annoys his brothers. Abilities Leo is an extremely skilled martial artist and swordsman. His weapons of choice are a pair of katana blades which he uses in a traditional niten-ryu style. He has a good line of defense, and is the best at planning strategies. He is pretty strong when it comes to defense and counter attacks and he mainly prefers kicks over punches. Like his brothers, Leo is stealthy, can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected and use hand to hand combat. History Leonardo and his brothers were once ordinary turtles; when they were infants, they were adopted from a pet store by Hamoto Yoshi, Splinter. When their soon to be father walked passed a strange man, a kraangdroid, he felt something odd about him and followed. Unfortunately Splinter gave away his position when he accidentally stepped on a rat's tail. The Kraang found him and attempted to kill him, but Splinter fought back hard. In the end, the Kraang dropped the canister of mutagen causing the turtles and Splinter to mutate. Splinter came in contact with a rat last, thus mutated into a rat, While Leonardo and his brothers,after coming in contact with Splinter when he was human, mutated into humanoid turtles. Splinter knew they would never be accepted in society, so he took them to the sewers, made a home down there, and made the four turtles his children. Knowing the world would be dangerous and there would be a time where they want to explore the outside world, Splinter trained the boys in the art of Ninjitsu. Leonardo and his brothers were named after great Renaissance artists from a book Splinter fished out of the storm drain. Interactions With Other Characters Leonardo (Relationships) TMNT One Special Turtle He made his apperance along with his brothers was figthing the Kraang at the pet store when Leo,Donnie, and Mikey was checking the store when they heard a yelp from Raph,he was shaking his leg but Donnie tells him to stop when he looked down he sees a minty green skin,shell and with freckles (like Mikey),it was mutant turtle.She had a blue band on her ankle that reads 'V10292013'. When Donnie decided to take her with them Raph hated the idea and think the baby turtle is a trap.When Leo and his brothers took her back to the lair and Leo tells Master Splinter that they founded her cinling to Raph's leg and when they was figthing the Kraang droids.He and his brothers and Splinter decied to adopted a small baby turtle that they named Venus de Milo (Vee).He sometimes plays with his baby sister.Along with his brothers they take turns taking care and helps with her ninja training. TMNT 2012 Fan Made In this fan series he has a wife name Katy and hes the father of his only daugther Kida and Hes the uncle of Seth, Shawn,and John.He mostly took his oldest nephew Seth under his wing teaching him ninjstu and teaching him about leadership he also teaches Shawn,Kida and John too and he tells them about his and his brothers lives.He help and taught Kida how to conqued her fear of heights. TMNT A Cousin's Bond He plays a huge role in this series along with his younger brothers,nepehews and his daugther. In the TCRI headquarters in the control room when they tried to save Shadow's dad from the Kraang,Seth deiced to split into groups.He tells Shawn to take Ki but he made complained and he tells Johnnie to take them but he also made a complained and tells Seth to take her.Kida was mad that her older cousins don't want to work with/want her so she ran away,Seth and the others tried to find her around the city but they can't find her.Seth and others deiced to returned back to the lair to tell their uncle/sensei Leo and others what happen.In the next morning Kida had found abandon warehouse somewhere in Brooklyn and spend the night there and she remembered that her cousins didn't want her and thats why she ran away.She was spotted by the Purple dragons while she was alone and was eating cold pizza and they stared to beated her up as Kida was fighting them.When Seth,and Shawn was to start an auguring who made Ki ran away they heard a loud crash and they saw Kida hurt badly and seen Shredder on the rooftops and they started to fight the Purple Dragons. Then when she tried to fight Shredder but Ki was several feet away and her Katanas hit Seth's foot then looked up to sees his younger cousin several feet away as he tried to reach them but the Purple dragons got in the way Seth,Shawn, and Johnnie fought them off.Then Shredder moved closer to Kida as she tired to get up to defend but Shredder picked her up before they can help their little cousin Shredder taken her in his arm,as her older cousins chase Shredder but he disappeared along with their cousin. Category:Male Category:Official Characters Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Teenagers Category:Shinobi Category:Ninjas Category:Leaders Category:Nonhumans Category:TMNT Fan Made Characters Category:The Turtles Category:Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Vigilantes Category:Mutant Reptiles Category:Animals Category:Chefs Category:Hostages Category:Non-Sapient Characters Category:Alive Category:Parents